


Numbers on Cups

by spocketlaine



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dorks, F/M, Fluff, just two people being dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:48:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spocketlaine/pseuds/spocketlaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have idea why keep coming back to coffee shop. You’re pretty sure it’s not their coffee that just smells heavenly, nor is it that hot green eyed barista. Nope, definitely not her. Really, you still wonder why you go here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Numbers on Cups

This is the fifth time you visited this shop. Ever since your sister ditched you for her buck toothed boyfriend in this shop a week ago, you can’t help but come back here. It really freaks you out sometime.

You have idea why you keep coming back to this coffee shop. You’re pretty sure it’s not their coffee that just smells heavenly, nor is it that hot green eyed barista. Nope, definitely not her. Really, you still wonder why you go here.

So here you are standing in line, waiting for your turn to order. You watched that green eyed barista (whose name is apparently Jade. You should know. You’ve been here for 5 times now) take the orders of two girls before you. You can help over hear them. Really, a frappe and latte? If you’re going to buy coffee, you might as well go hard, like him. Cappuccinos are the shit, man. Caramel cappuccinos are literally the best.

“Great! We’ll get your orders in a jiffy,” oh look it seems that they’re done. Finally, you can ask that barista’s numb- You mean you can order your cappuccino.

“Oh hey there, coolkid,” she greeted you. She asked you what you wanted to be called when your order was done when you were here for the first time. You told her to you call you coolkid as a joke. She laughed and wrote it down and it stuck apparently. She’s been calling you that ever since.

“Having the usual?” she leaned against the counter. “You know you should try something new. Too much cappuccino is kinda boring, isn’t it?”

“Hmm,” you looked at her from your shades. Hmp, she looks pretty hot with an apron on. Wait, no you mean, she looks cute. No, ugh, fine. Maybe you do need to try something new.

And suddenly an idea hit you.

You leaned over the counter as well and put your chin on your hand, “You’re right, maybe I do need something new. This coolkid needs to keep his swag on every time.”

You see her eyes lit up. Score.

“Awesome!” she jumped to the counter to get your order. “So what do you want to order?”

“I don’t know,” you confessed. “What do you think I should get?”

“Ooh! You should get our new chocolate frappuccino. It is so amazing. I can’t get over how heavenly it is,” she suggested. It sounds promising. Might as well try it.

“I’ll get that then,” you stood from your position to get your wallet from your pocket.

Your plan is going smoothly too.

“Great! You want me to use coolkid still?” she looked over the moniter to see you.

“Nah, I wanna try something new too,” you can feel yourself smirk.

“Hehe, tired of getting called by it?” she giggled. It’s really cute, now that you actually noticed it. “So, what’s this new name gonna be, coolkid?”

It’s now or never, Dave. Say it and be a man.

“356-4589. Text me,” you did it.

“356-4589. Tex-“ she stopped and looked up at you. She gave this surprised look that you think might have made the wrong decision, “Are you asking me out?”

You can do this, Strider. Ladies swoon at your coolness.

“What do you think?” you managed to say.

She watched you intently that you are regretting everything you did. You were about to take everything back and say it was joke when she suddenly smiled.

“I thought you’d never ask,” okay, what?

“I thought I have to write my number on your cup like they do in the movies,” you heard her say. This is turning out to be awesome. “It seems that I didn’t have to.”

She gave you a wink and typed in your order, “One chocolate frappuccino for one coolkid. With a side order of me. That would be $4.68.”

You smiled at her and gave her $5 bill.

“Thank you for your order. We’ll get your orders in 3 minutes because she’ll be out of her shift by then,” she gave you one last smile and went towards the back to get your orders.

Visiting this shop for five times was so worth it.

\------

“Look, they managed to hit off!”

“Yes, John I know. I saw it.”

“I told you they would. You didn’t believe me.”

“I never said I didn’t believe you. I just thought that it might not work, considering my brother’s prior choices of ladies.”

“Admit it, Rose. I was right. I was so right, you can’t take it.”

“Ah, please be quiet John, they’re coming out of the shop. They might hear us.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just reposting from my tumblr


End file.
